User blog:Neutralartuen/Current Philippine Military Deployments
Okay, since I don't have a place to put it I'll just make it in a blog post right here. This is basically a list of all military deployments overseas. This doesn't include ships deployed in battles, only the defensive fleets of territories and all those stuff. 'Japanese Outlying Islands '''Major Bases' Naval Vessels - 2nd Fleet * Batangas-Class CVG (1), 100 x Animo * Surigao-Class CVLG (2), 100 x Animo * Bulusan-Class CAG (3) * Matapang-Class DDG (8) * Ravena-Class PVO (12) Aircraft - Multirole Fighters * F/A-20 Golden Eagle (95) * F/A-45 Animo (183) * F/A-50 Fighting Eagle (109) - Strategic Bombers * B-2 Maya (8) * B-4 Mulawin (3) - Other Aircraft * AC-20 (1) * P-1 Dagat (1) Ground Forces - Troops * 2,942 Regular Soldiers * 752 Marines * 655 Naval Engineers * 1,024 PGDF Irregulars - Vehicles * S-100 SPAAG (19) * R-20 Kawal MLRS (32) * Type 10 APC (176) * TTV (424) Land-Based Establishents 'Philippine Sea Territories '''Major Bases' Naval Vessels Aircraft Ground Forces Land-Based Establishents See "Pacific Wall" on the Philippine page 'Marutea Sud '''Major Bases' Naval Vessels Ground Forces Land-Based Establishents 'Indian Ocean Territories '''Major Bases' * Naval Base Malé (Headquarters): Malé, Maldives * Naval Base Eclipse Point: Eclipse Point, Diego Garcia Atoll, Chagos Archipelago Naval Vessels - 3rd Fleet * Leyte'-Class BBG (1) * Visayas-Class BBG (1) * Batangas-Class CVG (3) * Surigao-Class CVLG (4) * Luzviminda-Class SCVGN (1) * Cebu-Class CAG (2) * Silang-Class DDG (8), 32 x SH-1 * Basilan-Class FFG (15), 15 x SH-1 * Almiro-Class CCG (16), 16 x SH-1 * Homonhon-Class CCG (3), 3 x SH-1 * Ravena-Class PVO (18), 36 x SH-1 - 1st Submarine Squadron * Guimaras-Class SSG (8) * Silay-Class SSG (2) * Bagyo-Class SSG (6) Aircraft - Fighters * F-114 Superhawk (37) - Multirole Fighters * F/A-20 Golden Eagle (95) * F/A-45 Animo (310) * F/A-50 Fighting Eagle (592) - Strategic Bombers * B-2 Maya (13) * B-4 Mulawin (6) - Drones * MT-1 (27) - Other Aircraft * P-1 Dagat (17) Ground Forces - Troops * 2,845 Regular Soldiers * 4,310 Marines * 2,021 Naval Engineers * 8,384 PGDF Irregulars - Self-Propelled Artillery * G2M1 Lion MLRS (146) * S-100 SPAAG (68) * R-10 MLRS (224) * R-20 Kawal MLRS (187) - Armored Transport * TPM-450 Charioteer APC (427) * TTV (846) - Other Vehicles * ACA-104 Rizal (46) * ACM-106 Century (38) Land-Based Establishents * Several clusters of IV-65 missile launch sites * Several PA-500 Bulkan anti-ship missile launchers * Small OTH radar stations in key sites; 1,840km range * Classified ATB-RAM silos for 2 missiles 'Atlantic Territories '''Major Bases' Naval Vessels Aircraft Ground Forces Land-Based Establishents 'Natuna Sea Territories '''Major Bases' * Naval Base Lampa (Headquarters): Lampa, Natuna Besar, Natuna Islands * Naval Base Terempa: West Terempa, Siantan, Anambas Islands Naval Vessels - 3rd Fleet * Corregidor-Class CAG (2) * Manila-Class DDG (6) * Basco-Class FFG (6) - 4th Fleet * Visayas-Class BBG (1) * Trece Martires-Class BBG (1) * Pana-Class CVFGN (1) * Batangas-Class CVG (1) * Cainta-Class SCVG (1) * Bayan-Class CVHG (3) * Espada-Class BC (1) * Tejeros-Class BCG (1) * Cagayan-Class CSG (1) * Matapang-Class DDG (14) * Dunong-Class DDG (4) * Silang-Class DDG (5) * Manila-Class DDG (8) * Basilan-Class FFG (3) * Almiro-Class CCG (16) * Basco-Class FFG (6) * Koronadal-Class FFG (8) - 1st Submarine Squadron * Guimaras-Class SSG (6) * Bagyo-Class SSG (23) Aircraft - Fighters * F-115 Firehawk (40) * F-118 Adarna (6) - Multirole Fighters * F/A-20 Golden Hawk (182) * F/A-45 Animo (364) * F/A-50 Fighting Eagle (231) - Strategic Bombers * B-2 Maya (28) * B-4 Mulawin (12) - Drones * MT-1 (13) - Other Aircraft * AC-20 (12) * P-2 Dagat (9) * E-1 Aga (2) Ground Forces - Troops * 4,185 Regular Soldiers * 2,629 Marines * 1,006 Naval Engineers * 297 PGDF Irregulars Land-Based Establishents * Numerous of IV-65 missile launchers * A handful of PA-500 Bulkan missile launchers * 2 OTH radar stations; 1,440km range * X-band and L-band radars equipped with "Smart Radar" technology Category:Blog posts